


A Little Rough, Better Than The Before

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together, Morning After, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was worth it, Meredith decided to herself.





	A Little Rough, Better Than The Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt table challenge at femslashficlets on dreamwidth, [Janelle Monae lyrics challenge](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/223971.html).

There were few things that Meredith liked less than being loved and lied to behind her back. One of them was discovering that she wanted the girls a lot more than the boys.

In her bed that is.

Unlike one particular guy who would remain forever nameless in her mind, despite his perfect hair and dreamy eyes, these two ladies weren't afraid when it came to them being as rough as she wanted them to be in the bedroom.

 _It was entirely worth it,_ Meredith thought as she sat on the edge of her bed and lightly poked at a forming bruise on her upper thigh.

A tan hand appears in her line of sight, and gently her chin is lifted upward to meet dark concerned eyes. 

"Mer, we didn't hurt you last night, did we?" Callie asks softly. Over her shoulder, Meredith can see Addison standing frozen in the bedroom doorway, watching them unobtrusively.

Meredith shakes her head.

"No. Neither of you hurt me last night. The evening and everything we did together was excellent, and I enjoyed myself. I hope you both enjoyed it too." Meredith responded, reaching over to squeeze Callie's hand gently.

"We did too, and it was fun."


End file.
